


You're Mine, Pumpkin

by SinclairTopside



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Feels, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jack is a dick and Rhys loves it, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Tales from the Shipperlands, Violence, erotic asphyxiation, much curse very wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys hates Jack. Rhys also adores Jack. Jack finds out. Rhys has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written smut, so I'm sorry about everything. Much love for kudos and comments. <3
> 
> Edit of an Edit: I decided on writing more. I'm working on it now. Thank you to everyone who reads this fic and the next. You're all amazing people and I adore you. <3

It was hot, way too fucking hot. No shit hole planet had any right to be this hot, nor be inhabited by flesh eating creatures and bandits, and –

“Fuck this planet!” Rhys shouted into the wastelands of Pandora, nothing but a tumbleweed responding. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, once nicely pushed back but now a ragged brown mess. Vaughn was lucky with his shorter hair, and muscles? How is that fair? 

“Aw, what's the matter, pumpkin? Pandora too hot for you?” 

Then there was Jack. A man he had idolized for so long, now jammed into his head and holographically torturing him. Jack loved to talk, about many things, but it all usually fell back to violently murdering someone. 

“No, I'm fine,” Rhys shot back a glare at the form Hyperion CEO and trudged on. Another few hours passed before Vaughn suggested they stop and camp in what was so far an abandoned cave. They set up as best they could, which was throwing some grass together to make a fire. They scrambled to catch something that wouldn't try and kill them, but ended up exhausting themselves before remotely catching anything. Rhys ended up curling at the mouth of the cave while Vaughn took the back. A good thing too, because Jack wasn't exactly the caring type.

“So, cupcake, I was rummaging in your brain and I learned some very interesting things.” The playful hint to his tone was not something Rhys wanted to hear. “Yeah! I learned a whole lot about your feelings for me.” The last words were said with a purr, the hologram flickering as if satisfied by the absolutely mortified expression on Rhys' face. 

“I just sort of admired you! It's not like I–”

“Jerked it to posters you had in your room?” Jack smirked and Rhys curled further into his ball. 

“Shut up! Shut up!” He had planned to take that secret to the grave. That he more than admired Jack, that he loved him. Love might be a strong word, perhaps it was more like he just really wanted Jack to fuck the life out of him. He’d touched himself to the posters of Jack he had plastered on his walls, came up with fantasies about the CEO. Times where Jack would call him into his office, bend him over his desk and just ruin Rhys. Those thoughts he had planed on keeping to himself, and he had, if Rhys was going to get technical about it.

“What filthy fantasies you have, pumpkin. Why don't we just explore them? I think I like the one where I call you to my office.” Jack was sniggering and Rhys just wanted to curl into a hole and die. It was bad enough when Jack learned he could control Rhys' arm, or jab at his port and cause Rhys horrible pain. No, on top of that he could go through his brain like a kid going through candy. “You ready?” Jack's voice snapped Rhys back to reality and he glared.

“Ready for what?”

“Princess, weren't you listening? We're exploring your fantasy!” 

Rhys didn't understand what Jack meant, and the man didn't seem to make himself anymore clear. He vanished without a word and Rhys wondered just what shit Jack was thinking up. 

“No use mulling it over like this,” Rhys sighed and let his eyes close. Sleep finally came for the first time in days.  
\- - - - - - - - -  
“Rhys? Rhys!” 

The brunette yelped when a hand came down atop his head. He rubbed at his head and came face to face with Yvette. Her eyes were narrowed and she was certainly not happy with him, though sometimes he wondered if she ever was. Wait. Yvette was on Helios, and he was on Pandora. What the fuck?  
“Yvette, what's going on?” he asked the bespectacled woman. Her mouth dropped and she stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Did you get thrown around by Vasquez too much? What's going on is that Jack just called for you in his office. If you don't get your ass moving, I'll be seeing your blue-ass body floating in space!” She was shouting at him and pushing him towards the elevator but Rhys was still completely confused. Jack was dead, he was a hologram programmed in his head. He was an asshole who was teasing him about his… fantasies.

“Of for fuck’s sake!” Rhys groaned and let Yvette push him into the elevator. She pressed the button and continued lecturing him until the doors closed. Could this really be a fantasy? Was Jack fucking with his head right now? Rhys knew he was currently on Pandora with Vaughn, Sasha, and Fiona. He remembered the shit storm that was the vault key, or not vault key, and he remembered being assaulted several times over by hologram Handsome Jack. Even though this was a fantasy, he wasn't controlling it, he knew that much. Jack wasn't going to fuck him. Maybe fuck him over, but fucking him was the last thing Rhys figured the man would do.

The elevator hummed as he reached the top floor, and hesitantly, Rhys stepped out. He walked past the claptraps at their computers, down the long hallway and to Jack's office. “Jack, what the fuck are you doing?” He hissed when he saw the man. Jack turned around in his chair and gave Rhys the most wicked of smirks.

“Fulfilling your fantasy, pumpkin.”

“Stop dicking around! You don't give a shit about me or my fantasies,” he mumbled. Rhys wouldn't mind dying now, if it meant not having to suffer Jack's humiliation for the rest of his days. Rhys let out a squeak of surprise at the warmth of breath against his neck. 

“You're right, Rhysie. I don't give a fuck about you, your buddy, or your hilarious fantasies. Still, I won't say your body is completely disappointing. You see, babe, it's your fantasy, but I'm in control.” Jack grabbed Rhy's chin, turning the younger male towards him. Rhys felt a blush creeping up his neck and resting on his pale cheeks. He never thought he would be this close to the Handsome Jack. The man he had admired for so long. The man was a total asshole, but that didn't take away from his ridiculous everything. His angled face and mismatched eyes. Damn Jack and his stupid, dumb, hot face. He winced when heard a chuckle, remembering that Jack could and would read his mind. 

“Jack.”

“I think I want you calling me sir, got it princess?” Jack grinned and grabbed a fistful of Rhys' hair, yanking his head back. Rhys yelped and reached behind him in a vain attempt to get free. It resulted in being shoved violently towards Jack's desk and a slap to the cheek. “Now, now. Let's not get feisty. I want a nice little whore that will spread his legs for me.” Jack grinned at the shudder he saw. Rhys liked this. He liked the violence, the pain. “Princess, we're going to have some fun. Just you and me, your idol, remember?” 

Rhys couldn't believe that this pain, this humiliation was actually making him hard. He knew it was Jack's fault. The man was everything Rhys admired, and this was a fantasy that was actually coming true. It wasn't make believe. Jack was here, and would be when he woke up, albeit in a more blue and glitchy form. So what the hell? Why shouldn't he enjoy this? Even if Jack poked fun at him until his dying breath, getting fucked by Handsome Jack would be well worth the humiliation later. “Jack?” he yelped, a hard slap hitting the same abused cheek.

“What did I say?” Jack's eyes were wild, and there was danger that lived just below the surface. Rhys took a breath and met the man's eyes.

“I'm sorry, sir.” 

“Good boy, now let's get rid of these clothes.” Rhys blushed, his mind going blank as warm fingers tugged at his shirt, tossing it aside. “Not bad, not bad. Do you shave, princess?” Rhys groaned. Just one more thing for Jack to laugh at. 

“Yeah, but what of it? A lot of guys shave their bodies. It's nice to have smoother skin,” he grumbled. He certainly wouldn't let Jack know that the truth was Yvette had won a bet, shaved him, and he ended up liking it. 

“Darlin’, ya just did,” Jack laughed. 

“Is there no privacy for me anymore?” Rhys shouted, glaring at the other male. Jack smirked and leaned in, running a thumb along Rhys' bottom lip.

“We're connected now, princess. There's no escaping me. Now, how about we start by you getting on your knees and sucking my dick. I've got some calls to make.” Jack pushed him down and under the desk before sitting himself down. Rhys sat on his knees, cramped under the desk but excited all the same. It was like they were hiding it from the other employees. Not that anyone else mattered. This was a dream and he was free to have these thoughts. Rhys scooted forward and ran his fingers along Jack's legs, watching with delight at the twitch of the man's legs. He didn't want to do any teasing, knowing enough about Jack to assume that withholding something from the man wasn't likely to end well. Rhys made quick work of the zipper, fishing Jack's cock out of his pants. It was a dream but it was real, too. This Jack wasn't the one his mind had made up, this was the real deal. Rhys flushed at the realization of just how excited he was about sucking dick. 

“Y’ello? Hey! Yeah, it's me, you know, Handsome Jack.” Jack had started his call and it already sounded like it wouldn't end well for the person on the other end. Jack's voice dripped with venom, and Rhys was happy not to be the recipient of it. Instead, he worked on easing the stress on his boss, starting first with wrapping his lips around the head of Jack's dick. Rhys had messed around with men and women both, including getting harassed by Vasquez. Sucking dick was easy, but with Jack he didn't want to risk messing up. Rhys stroked the base, bobbing his head along the shaft and working it further down his throat. Jack shuddered and used his free hand to curl into Rhys' hair. He tugged and pushed Rhys further down, the brunette hollowing his cheeks and doing his best not to choke. 

“So you're saying you don't have it ready? Ah, that's funny, because that's what you said last time. Remember when I said if you fuck up again, I'll murder your family? Well, it's been done. Now, why don't you get it to me tomorrow or you're fired! Oh, by fired I mean dead.” Jack hung up and before dialing the next number took a moment to enjoy the view of Rhys on his knees, with his dick in his mouth. “Princess, you're not half bad at this. We might have to have these fun little dreams more often,” Jack chuckled and shoved Rhys back down on his dick. He smirked at the joyous sound of the brunette choking on him. He let go of Rhys' hair to dial the next sack of shit who would more than likely disappoint him. 

Rhys worked Jack in and out of his mouth, watching with satisfaction the facial expressions Jack was making. They were subtle, everything Jack did that showed any sort of vulnerability was subtle. The way his breath caught as he spoke, or the twitch of his fingers as they drummed on the desk. His eyes lidded and his teeth tugged on his lip when he wasn't chewing the ass out of the recipient of the call. Rhys was surprised when Jack pulled away, the cock slipping out of his mouth. Rhys huffed and crossed his arms, waiting for Jack to finish the call. 

“Hm? Yeah, listen, I gotta go. Got a nice PA sucking my dick. Of course I'm not serious, you fucking idiot.” Jack slammed the phone down and laughed. “Man, scaring the shit out of people who aren't even real is a hoot!”

“Why did you pull away?” Rhys asked, crawling out from under the desk and standing on shaky legs. “I wasn't that bad, was I?” 

“Pumpkin, you were way too good at sucking dick.” Jack smirked and stood up, brushing his fingers over Rhys' bruising lips. It was a gentle moment, but Jack had to go and ruin it by grabbing Rhys around the neck. “You suck everyone's dick in Helios? ‘Cause let's get one thing straight: you're mine now, Rhysie.” Jack chuckled while Rhys coughed and gasped for air. Jack tightened his grip and pressed a kiss to Rhys' cheek. “Now tell me why you're so good.” Jack loved causing pain, so it wasn't surprising that he was still rock hard, but Jack was pleasantly surprised upon noticing Rhys was sporting his own erection. “Like the pain, pumpkin? Like the way I take your air from you?” He released Rhys and watched the younger man clamber to hold onto the desk, coughing and wheezing to regain his air.

“W-what was that for!” Rhys managed to catch his breath after a moment, pushing himself up and onto the desk. 

“Your dick didn't seem to mind being choked a little. Now answer.” Jack crossed his arms and sat back down, staring Rhys down. The brunette grumbled, blushed, and began to tell another secret he hadn't exactly planned on telling.

“After you died and your position sort of went up in the air, Vasquez took it upon himself to harass everyone. He and I didn't get along and he sort of blackmailed me and made me, er… do things.” 

Jack's playful grin turned sour and he slammed a fist on the desk. “Who the flying fuck is Vaschez and what blackmail? That your fucking socks have stars on them?” 

“It's ‘Vasquez,’ and there's nothing wrong with my socks!” Rhys glared at Jack. “He sort-of found out that I admired you maybe too much. He used that against me. It's whatever it is. Now he's trying to kill Vaughn and me.” Rhys hadn't expected much, maybe a laugh from Jack, but what he got were two fists slamming down on either side of him. 

“I don't give a fuck what his name is. When he finds you, because he will if he's stolen my position, we're going to fuck him up.” Jack scowled. “Asshole takes my office?! Then he has the audacity to use my things.” 

“Wait, are you calling me a thing?” Rhys glared and received a tap on the cheek.

“That I am, Rhysie. You're mine, I told you. You weren't then, perhaps, but you are now, and he touched my things. We're gonna make him suffer so nicely.” Jack smirked and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. “I can hear the screams now, but that's not why you're dreaming. Don't worry, cupcake, we'll make him suffer in reality. Here, we keep the filth out.” Jack wrapped an arm around Rhys' waist and yanked him forward. “Now, take those off.” 

Rhys jumped up, not forgetting why they were here in the first place. His fingers shook as he unzipped his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers. Jack didn't even bother with his pants, leaving his dick hanging out and taking the control he knew he had. Rhys had stopped his sad attempt at fighting long ago, welcoming Jack's lips on his. He let the man take full control, the kiss rough with bites and sucking. When Jack pulled away, Rhys' lips were bruised and bloody, one of the many marks Jack planned on leaving. 

He moved down to Rhys' neck next, sucking on the skin there before biting down. Rhys let out a weak cry, his hips jerking at the pain mixed with undeniable pleasure. Jack licked the wound, making sure it wouldn't fade anytime soon before he went on to cover Rhys in marks. Hickeys, bite marks, bruises, everything Jack could do to him, he did. Rhys was an aching mess by the time Jack was finished, his cock leaking between his shaking legs. 

“Jack,” he whispered, glaring when all he got in response was a cocked head.

“You're gonna have to do better than that. What do you want, princess?” Jack wore the smuggest grin as Rhys struggled with saying exactly what he wanted. But you know what? Fuck it. This was his dream.

“I want you. I want you to fuck me against this goddamn desk,” he hissed. 

“Now, that's more like it.” Jack grinned and pushed Rhys until he was lying against the desk. “Princess, I ain't got time for prep, so let's hope your spit is good enough lube,” Jack chuckled and gave his dick a few strokes before leaning over Rhys and pressing the head against Rhys' hole. He thrust in, pushing through the resistance Rhys' body was giving him. The brunette below him screamed, and Jack relished in the bliss of being engulfed in that delicious tightness, as well as the younger male’s pain.

Rhys felt like he was being ripped in two, his body burning as Jack thrust into him, hips slamming forward to push a hard and large dick inside of him. He breathed, lying back on the desk and letting Jack just thrust. It took time, but eventually Rhys found the pain diminishing into a more pleasurable feeling. Rhys' breath hitched, hips lifting up to meet with Jack's thrusts. He stared at Jack, watching sweat slide down his face, his breath hitching, and if that wasn't a confidence booster then Rhys didn't know what was. He grabbed Jack's shirt, pulling the man down and kissing him. Bold but worth it when it was returned, alongside a hand snaking up to press against his throat once more. Rhys moaned, the pressure growing as Jack pushed down, closing off his air. He felt his head lighten and when allowed air again, he let out a breathy moan. Rhys was jerking his hips faster, wanting to touch himself, but every time his hand went down he got a hard slap on the ass. 

“No cumming until I say, got it?” Jack smirked and rolled his hips, finding a spot deep in Rhys that had the brunette screaming in an all too different way from before. He could see stars, his mind going blank the moment Jack's hand wrapped around his dick. Rhys was thrusting and moving his body, feeling that familiar tightness in his abdomen. He was so close, his lips parting to do what Jack loved most. Beg.

“Please! Jack, sir! Let me cum, oh fuck,” Rhys moaned, and wiggled his hips, looking desperately up at the CEO. Jack licked his lips and leaned down to bite one of Rhys' nipples. That was all the confirmation Rhys needed, and with a shout he came across his stomach. His body responded appropriately, tightening around Jack's dick, the older male hissing as he thrust his hips faster, harder. 

Jack grunted, and with one last thrust he spilled his cum into Rhys' body, beyond satisfied. He pulled out, watching his cum drip out and down Rhys' pale thighs as he slid forward. “Excellent,” he purred. 

Rhys sat up, shaking with how good he felt. This had been amazing, beyond so. He hated Jack's stupid personality, but at the same time he absolutely adored it. 

“What?” He reached for his boxers and pulled them on. 

“Hm? Oh, just that you're thoroughly covered in my marks. Bites, bruises, and cum.” Jack smirked. “Now no one will fuck with what's mine.” 

“It's just a dream, there's no proof of this in the morning,” Rhys sighed, but caught the fading words from Jack.

“So you think.”  
\- - - - - - - - -  
Rhys woke up to the sounds of Vaughn shuffling about their little cave. He groaned and sat up, blushing when he felt the dry, sticky cum on his stomach. “For fuck’s sake,” he grumbled. Sure the dream had been amazing and felt real as shit, but he really had to go and stain his only fucking pants? He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before attempting to stand. “Goddamn, the ground is hard to sleep on.” He was sore all over: his ass, chest, neck, all of it. He turned when he heard a laugh. 

“Oh Pumpkin, you should really do something about that unfortunate stain.” Jack was sniggering while Rhys flushed and covered the stain with his jacket. 

“Shut up!” he shouted, groaning and rubbing his neck shortly after. “Fuck.”

“You know, that ain't the ground's fault.” 

Jack's smirk mixed with what Rhys remembered had Rhys' eyes widening. He lifted his shirt, and sure enough he was littered in bites and hickeys. “The neck, too,” Jack chuckled. Rhys flushed, turning and fleeing the cave. He did his best to hide it from Vaughn but his friend wasn't stupid, and caught on after Rhys scrambled to put his head in the sand. 

“Dude, what the hell happened?” 

“Just, don't ask.” They began to walk in search of the girls, Jack walking right beside him. 

“Don't forget what I said. You're mine, princess, and people don't get to touch my things.” Jack was telling him about all the great and horrific things he was going to do to Vasquez, and the sound of a roaring car had all of two men and one hologram stopping.

“You mentioned people not touching your things? Well, I think you're about to be disappointed.”


	2. Don't Touch My Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't like when people touch his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first, and might be followed by events from the next episode. (Coming out next week!!!!)
> 
> Comments and kudos are much loves. <3

“Oh that better fucking not be.” Rhys glanced at Jack, the man spilling over with rage. What was worse was that Jack couldn't do a single thing about it, which normally Rhys wouldn't mind Jack not being a physical being, but now that Vasquez was coming, he rather wished the former CEO could do what he was graphically describing. Rhys stood rooted in the sand, fear bubbling up inside of him the closer Vasquez got. Vaughn was freaking, grabbing Rhys and shaking him.

“Rhys! What the hell are we going to do?! Vasquez is going to kill us!” Vaughn was just as freaked out, but Rhys couldn't just affirm the man's fear. They had been best friends for years, and he would do whatever he could to make sure Vaughn made it out of this alive. It was his fault they were here anyway.

“Vaughn, it's going to be okay.” He clapped his friend on the shoulders and smiled. “We'll get out of this, I promise.” Vaughn would, he might not. That thought seemed to break Jack away from his shouting and cursing long enough for Rhys to notice.

“Woah there Rhysie, what the fuck do you mean? I told you that you're mine and you aren't allowed to die until I say so.” Jack was furious, but Rhys could see that for once it wasn't directed at him. “Oh man I'm going to rip his intestines out through his fucking throat and feed them back to him.” Jack went back off on a tangent just as Vasquez rolled up. Rhys pushed Vaughn behind him, watching the window roll down on the gorgeous black car. Vasquez's smug face came into sight and he had a gun leveled with Rhys' head. 

“Well good afternoon boys, how goes it down here? Doesn't look like you have that vault key, or my money for that matter.” Vasquez stepped out of his car and smiled at the both of them, but Vasquez was the type of man you didn't want smiling at you. “Now, I'm usually pretty forgiving on matters. I would have forgiven you both and just demoted you to janitors, but you lost both the key and the cash. That, I can't forgive.” He stepped forward, gun aimed and Rhys clenched his eyes shut, drowning out Jack's shouts with his own fear. There wasn't a shot, but he did feel the butt of the gun slam into his cheek, sending him sprawling into the sand. Rhys coughed up blood, wiping his mouth and leaning against Vaughn for help back up. He heard Jack then, the man's eyes were blazing with wild rage, and he was furiously throwing punches at Vasquez, to no avail as expected.

“You fucking piece of skag shit! You touch MY things and think you're tough shit. I'm going to tear out your goddamn eyeballs, feed them to a skag, wait till it shits them out and fucking feed it back to you!” Jack was completely invisible to everyone else, but Rhys felt...well it was strange to see Jack attempting to protect him. He knew Jack considered him an item, but it still made Rhys feel a tad happy.

“What do you want Vasquez?” Rhys stood on shaky legs and watched Vasquez shrug and head to his trunk. Rhys planted himself in front of Vaughn once more, watching the man rummage through the trunk before producing two shovels. 

“I'm going to kill you, that's just how it has to be. First though, I want you to dig your own graves.” Vasquez smirked and tossed the shovels at them, Rhys catching them both.

“Vasquez, do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Vaughn. This isn't his fault, I made him come down with me.” Rhys winced when Vasquez raised his gun again, biting his lip as it tapped against his bruising and bloody cheek. He glared at the man, pulled close to the taller male.

“Oh Rhys, I've already done what I want to you. Remember? Had you on the floor blowing me three times a day.” Vasquez laughed at Rhys, the brunette's eyes wide and head bowing in shame. Vaughn didn't know about this, about any of the blackmail, and he hadn't exactly let Jack know the extent of it. Their reactions were oddly similar. 

“You what?! How dare you harass Rhys that way! What the fuck is wrong with you Vasquez?!” Vaughn was shouting at the man, Rhys' shocked at how loud and angry his friend was. Though Vaughn had always been protective of him and Yvette. Maybe there was more to his working out than Rhys knew. 

Jack had been silent for a while, but this set him off again. “You did what to him? You are so dead. Ohohoho, I'm going to rip off your arms and tie you to a chair with them, then I'm going to shoot you out the fucking airlock.” No matter how many threats Jack threw at Vasquez, they were all pointless. 

Vasquez laughed at Vaughn and pointed the gun at him. “You know your friend here has a disgusting obsession with Handsome Jack? Posters all over his room, in the apartment you share with him. I merely stepped in and took the place Handsome Jack would never fill.”

“You think you can fill ANY position I have?” Jack kicked Vasquez but like everything else, nothing happened. Rhys sighed and turned his head to Vaughn, most concerned about what his friend thought of him now.

“So what if he's obsessed with Handsome Jack? There's weirder shit in this world, like this entire fucking planet. What, you think I give a shit about what he's into? Rhys can like whatever and whomever he desires. I'm still his best friend in the end and there's nothing that changes that.” Rhys smiled at Vaughn, his friend returning it before picking up a shovel. “Well, should we get started?” Rhys saw the fear in Vaughn's eyes, but they would get out of this. Rhys nodded and picked his shovel up as well, turning with Vaughn and stabbing the ground with the shovel. 

“Pumpkin, what the fuck are you doing? You ain't dying today.” Jack hissed in his ear as he threw dirt up and out of his way.

“I don't see what else I'm going to do.” Rhys dug, taking a deep breath before looking at Jack. “Listen, you're an asshole. You're violent and kind of crazy, but even knowing that now I don't give a shit. Last night was amazing, and I wouldn't have minded being your toy at all. Except it's been cut short. I guess it would have been nicer to have met you before I was digging my own grave.” Rhys chuckled weakly. It wasn't a confession, not by a long shot. Rhys definitely adored Jack, his idol, but could love ever be an emotion someone like Jack could feel? He shrugged and went back to digging.

“Hey, hey pumpkin! Stop talking like that, it's annoying.” Jack poked a finger at his port, Rhys yelping. “You're not dying today, I'm not letting that happen.” 

“And how are you going to stop it?” Rhys whispered. Jack smirked, cocking his head.

“Kid, I'm Handsome fucking Jack.” Jack was about to speak when Rhys felt a gun press against his head. 

“I knew you were an oddball but talking to yourself? That's fucking weird.” Vasquez chuckled his smile doing a 180 when Vaughn threw his shovel down.

“He isn't talking to himself!”

“Vaughn, don't.” 

“No. No Rhys, this shit isn't okay. We found Nakayama's research, found shit we probably shouldn't have. Rhys uploaded something into his ECHO and now Handsome Jack is there, in his head. Killing him will kill Jack, you want to be the guy who killed Handsome Jack?” There was silence for a moment before Vasquez burst out laughing.

“Oh man, you had me there for a second. Are you stupid? Handsome Jack is already dead, and I'm in control of Helios. I'm taking after Jack and I'll do him proud. Now if he IS in Rhys' stupid head, well then that's hilarious.” Vasquez chuckled and pointed at the holes. “Keep digging.” Vaughn looked at Rhys, the two smiling at one another before returning to digging their own graves. 

“Princess, let me take control. I'll stop him, I swear that's all I'll do.” Rhys shivered, Jack's voice whispering in his ear. “I told you you were mine, I'm not going to kill you or take over your body forever. I want you to get me back on Helios so they can figure shit out and put me in a body of my own. To do that, I sort of need you alive.”

“Jack...” Rhys sighed.

“I'm only going to say this once, Rhysie, so listen up. You're not someone I'd ever throw out of an airlock.” Was that Jack's way of saying he liked him? Rhys chuckled. “Don't you fucking laugh.” Jack glared at him. “I'll just be in control long enough to take his car. Trust me.” Handsome Jack shouldn't be someone he should readily trust, but after recent events he believed the man. 

“Yeah, I trust you.” Rhys closed his eyes and let Jack in, let the man take over his body. Rhys could still see everything, but he had no control. He watched his own body grip the shovel and swing it back, hitting Vasquez's hands and knocking the gun a good twenty feet. Jack slammed his fist into Vasquez' face and laughed when the man hit the sand, ruining his oh so nice suit.

“You should have listened to glasses over there,” he chuckled. It was Rhys' body but it was obvious to Vaughn that this wasn't Rhys. “Because I'm not dead, I'm right here, and I'm going to make your death painful and slow.” He kicked Vasquez. “You touch my things again, my office, my fucking space station, and most importantly, Rhsie and I'll make your life and death a living hell.” Jack wanted to do so much now, but he withheld. “I'm going to make you suffer, but not in this body. I want you to see my face as I flay you alive.” Jack glared at Vaughn, the bespectacled man dropping his shovel and running to the passenger side. Jack did as he had promised and let Rhys back into his own body the second they were in the car. 

“Rhys?” Vaughn whispered. Rhys turned and smiled.

“Yeah, it's me.” Putting the car in drive they took off, speeding far away from Vasquez and the bullets that whizzed past the car. They were a good twenty miles down before Rhys slowed them down to a stop. “Fuck, I think I'd rather face an army of skags than Vasquez again.” He groaned.

“Rhys, you saved us! Shit, you saved me again.” Vaughn grinned, and Rhys shook his head.

“Don't thank me. Jack was the one to do it. I don't think I would have ever been able to do that. He truly saved us both.” Rhys smiled. “Never thought I'd say that,” he laughed.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jack huffed and sat in the back, kicked back and relaxed. “Anyway, you're fucking welcome.” Rhys chuckled at the man and shook his head. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. Rhys started up the car and drove, humming. “So...you don't think I'm a total freak after finding out all that shit?” He asked Vaughn. The shorter man laughed, shaking his head.

“Bro, are you kidding? We've been in a firefight, flew down the road in a beat up van with Sasha and Fiona, dodged moonshots and just faced down Vasquez. You think learning you had Jack's posters in your room makes me think you're any less awesome? Rhys, you're my best friend and like I said, I don't care whom you care about. I'm more angry about the fact that you didn't tell me about Vasquez hurting you like that.” 

“I...I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get in trouble for helping. I knew you'd blow up if you knew, and you've worked so hard to get where you were. I wasn't going to be the reason you got demoted or worse.” Rhys shook his head and looked at the other. Vaughn was frowning but it broke into a smile.

“I'm not tall and intimidating but I'm your best friend, and I can protect you too.” Rhys smiled and the two shared a fist bump. They drove until the car ran out of gas, a sign pointing out the were still a good five miles from Hollow Point. “Well, we better get out and start walking.” Vaughn sighed. “Man I think we spoiled ourselves on the AC.” Rhys agreed and climbed out of the car, starting their walk towards Hollow Point. “You think the girls will wait?”

“Yeah, they're good people. Though Fiona doesn't seem to like to show that.” Rhys chuckled. Jack mostly stayed silent, pointing out a few things to avoid as they walked. They made it to Hollow Point by night, found the girls and settled down in Scooter's garage for the night. Rhys had taken a sleeping bag given to him and settled in a corner of the garage. He was exhausted, but that wasn't the reason he was away from the action. Jack appeared, laying in front of him with a smirk, blur pixels flickering. Rhys blushed. Just having the man close like this was making him feel way too strange.

“I think you should go to bed, princess. It's rather late isn't it?” Jack chuckled at Rhys' quick nod and vanished. Rhys took some deep breaths. According to Jack, he didn't make noise in his sleep. Which was good or all of Hollow Point would hear his wet dream. Rhys closed his eyes and fell asleep the second his head hit the flat pillow.

\- - - - - - - - -

This time when he opened his eyes he was back on Helios, in one of the fancier bars the station had on it. He knew this was another fantasy, knew what was going to happen. Still, it was fun to pretend he didn't. He was drinking a rum and coke when the door to the bar opened and Jack stepped through. The man was smirking and strolled right up to him, sitting down and ordering a beer. “This is what I'm talking about Rhysie. You get me back to Helios and they'll get me back in a body. That happens and once things calm down here, you and me? We'll come to a bar like this.” Jack took a drink of his beer, Rhys staring at him.

“You're serious?” It just didn't seem like something Jack would do.  
“Eh? Yeah, I ain't lying kiddo. You're being promoted to my PA once we're back on Helios, and it'll be great.” Handsome Jack's personal assistant? It would be like any other job, Rhys guessed. He'd do what Jack asked, maybe have to watch a few people get thrown out into space and spend some time on his knees. Though unlike when it was Vasquez, Rhys would enjoy doing it. Jack's eyes darkened and he wondered what had caused the change, though Jack's emotions fluctuated like a fucking mood ring. “First off, they do not. Second, that Vasquez guy is going to pay.” 

“For trying to take your spot?” Rhys asked.

“I guess that's part of it, but I hate guys like that. Not to mention he hurt you, and only I get to do that.” Jack reached a hand out and brushed Rhys' cheek, which was bruising at this point. “Maybe I'll keep him alive for a bit. Let him see how much higher you are than he is. You can rub it in his face! Oh man, I'll make him worse than a Janitor, he can be the broom! Sweeping shit up on his hands and knees.” Jack snickered and Rhys felt a laugh spill from his lips. The former CEO stopped and raised and eyebrow.

“I can't believe you would do that for me, someone else. I'm no one compared to you and you'd let me climb the ranks without even trying?” Rhys shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Pumpkin, I'm also only going to say this shit once. I don't want you dead, and when I'm back in control, I don't want you in some shit desk job where I don't have access to you readily. You're going to be mine and everyone will know. Maybe I'll have you tattooed with something.” Jack chuckled. Rhys shook his head and finished his drink.

“Fun stuff, but isn't this supposed to be a fantasy?” 

“Eager, aren't ya?” Jack smirked and stood up. “Then I'll go play my part.” He walked out of the bar, and a few minutes later burst through the door. “Everyone get the fuck out!” Anyone else saying it would have been ignored, but this was Handsome Jack.. People scrambled out of the bar, even the bartender running out. No one wanted to be subjected to Jack's wrath. Rhys went to stand but felt the push of a hand on his shoulder. “Not you. We're going to have some fun in here, princess.” Rhys shivered, still not used to having Jack so close to him. He couldn't bring himself to actually play any part. While he would have normally been bashful and shy in his dream, right now he was just himself. After all, he knew what this was. Jack didn't really have a part to play on his hand, because he was just being himself. 

“Jack,” Rhys mumbled. “I don't think it's a good idea to do anything here.” He let out a surprised cry as Jack's hands shot out and trapped him against the bar. “W-What the hell?!” 

“Princess, I can do whatever the fuck I want and nobody can tell me otherwise. Now here's how things are going to go. First, I'm going to fuck you against the bar. If you're a sweet thing leading up to that, I might just prep you. Then, you're going to get on your knees and suck me off. I want your legs spread wide and you fucking yourself on a little something I brought. Sound good?” Jack smirked, watching Rhys shiver at the descriptions of what would be happening. Jack would never say this out lout, but Rhys was pretty cute. Jack especially loved the mismatched eyes, and how they looked at him with all sorts of emotions. He was pretty pissed early today, being unable to keep Rhys from that shitface Vasquez. Rhys belonged to him, and he wasn't able to do a single thing to the man. God he couldn't wait to be back in his body, his own flesh and blood. He could make everyone who made Rhys suffer, suffer ten times worse. Oh and he would, he would make them all pay. It didn't occur to Jack that his feelings were going beyond simple ownership of an item. It didn't occur to him that he might think of Rhys as a person, a person he wanted to protect. Handsome Jack was the hero of the story, but he wasn't one for simplistic emotions like that. So though he very well may feel something like care for Rhys, he didn't know what it was, and for the most part would try to ignore it if and when he figured it out.

He went for Rhys' neck, darkening the marks he had already put there and sucking new ones into the pale skin. Part of him desired to carve his name into Rhys, but that'd just make his princess angry, and he didn't need Rhys yelling his ears off. “Your skin is perfect for marking up, all smooth and blank. Tell me cupcake, who do you belong to?” Jack smirked, catching the blush on Rhys' cheeks. The brunette wiggled against the bar and buried his face in Jack's shoulder. He mumbled but was nudged by the other. “What? I can't hear you.”

“I belong to you, Jack.” Rhys was beyond embarrassed, but it was well worth it when Jack rewarded him with a kiss. His lips were warm and tasted vaguely of cinnamon. Rhys grabbed Jack's shirt and moaned against his lips. It was even better when Jack reached for his throat, cutting off his air just enough to make the kiss euphoric. It was just beginning to heat up, but something pulled him forward, as though he were waking up. “W-What?” Rhys shook his head and looked at Jack, who glared at the ceiling.  
“Rhys!” He heard Fiona shout and before he could ask Jack anything, he was gone. Rhys shot up, his head colliding with Fiona's. The two groaned and held their foreheads. 

“Fiona, what the hell?!” He mumbled. “Is something wrong?” Fiona liked her sleep as much as Rhys, so the brunette knew she wouldn't wake him up for anything but an emergency. The con-artist rubbed her forehead and glared at him. She reached out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him up and pulling him to the caravan.

“That guy who's after you found us, so yes there is something wrong.” Fiona let him go and went to stand beside Sasha. Rhys blinked and sat back on the floor. He sighed at the mere thought of Vasquez. How had he found them so quickly? The car had been ditched a few miles back! How had he guessed they were at Scooter's out of all of Hollow Point? 

“Fuck,” he grumbled. Rhys locked eyes with Vaughn, the accountant shaking his head and resting his head against the wall. Rhys stood himself up and stood at Sasha's other side. The teen had taken them out of Scooter's and the group were headed deep into the badlands. “Sorry. We didn't think he'd be able to find us so quickly.” He rubbed his head, Sasha smiling and punching him in the arm. It was supposed to be playful, but man did that girl pack a punch. Rhys was rubbing his arm while she laughed at him. 

“Don't worry about it. You two aren't bad, for Hyperions. Still, we're all in this together, and though Fi doesn't like to admit it-” Sasha yelped and glared at her sister, who may or may not have kicked her. 

“Shut up, Sasha.” Fiona glared at Rhys. “Don't dare think of asking anything.” Rhys held his hands up and walked away. He sat down in the corner. They were speeding away from Vasquez AND he and Jack had just gotten to the good stuff. As if on cue, the former CEO appeared. 

“I would try and strangle her if it were for anything other than this.” Jack grumbled and crossed his arms. “I've got blue balls, literally!” Jack motioned down and glared. “We won't be getting interrupted next time,” he murmured. Rhys chuckled and closed his eyes. “Something funny, princess?”

“It's just that...you're so funny Jack. Thanks for not attempting to strangle Fiona. Her and her sister are good people.” Rhys chuckled when he saw Jack's nose twitch. Something Rhys guessed was a form of embarrassment. 

“Whatever. No point in thanking me. She wakes you again while I'm trying to fuck you and we'll have problems.” Rhys hummed and gave a small nod. “Get some sleep princess, you look like you're gonna pass out. I swear I won't mess with you.” Jack could only go so far, but Rhys watched him walk up to the girls. He fell asleep shortly after, waking up a few hours later at the crack of dawn. He yawned, finding everyone else asleep but Fiona. She was driving, and Jack was still standing right there, like he was watching out for them. Jack noticed him and waltzed over, smirking. “Got a little drool, pumpkin.” Rhys blushed and wiped it away. 

“Hey, why were you still there? You were there before I went to sleep, too.” Rhys stood up and stretched, making sure to move quietly so as not to wake Vaughn and Sasha. 

“Hm? Don't think I give a shit about this lot. I gotta make sure Assquez doesn't get anywhere near you. That includes keeping watch.” Jack smiled triumphantly when Rhys snorted at the name he'd given the other man. 

“I see. Thank you.” Rhys made his way to Fiona and smiled at her. She glanced his way but otherwise kept her eyes forward. “You want me to take over? You should sleep too, and I bet you didn't let Sasha out of your sight while she was driving.” He chuckled when Fiona clicked her tongue.

“Sure, why not? You managed to get us far enough when we were getting shot at by that big ol' H in the sky. Just don't fuck anything up, we just got it fixed.” She shot him a small smile and handed the wheel over, taking a spot beside Sasha and tipping her hat down. Rhys drove them into the morning, Jack telling him about all sorts of things from times when he was in charge. 

“So what's up with you? Your arm and eye.” Jack leaned on the console and watched Rhys, who gave him a shrug. 

“They needed volunteers, so I took it up. It took a month to recover but after that I could do so much more. I wasn't just an IT guy anymore, I could help in more ways than ever before. I wanted to work my way up and be...well I wanted to be closer to you.” Rhys hummed.  
“Fuck, you really are obsessed with me.” Jack smirked and leaned closer. “Do you know how fucking cute that is? Cause if I weren't so nice then the second you went to sleep I'd jump your bones. It wouldn't matter if your friends here were awake. However, I'm a nice guy.” Jack chuckled at the dark blush that appeared on Rhys. They continued to chat as Rhys drove, and were eventually joined by Vaughn. 

“Hey Rhys, you talking to Jack?” Vaughn smiled and sat beside him. “You seem to get along with him. I'm glad. You were always so excited to meet him, and now you're talking to him!” Rhys gave Vaughn an embarrassed smile and nodded. 

“Yeah, I know. It's crazy.” The girls woke up soon after and Sasha took control, Rhys stepping back. 

“We should head to Old Haven,” Rhys suggested. “It's where the Atlas facility is, and where we might find answers about the vault.” He took out the piece he and Fiona had grabbed and looked it over. “Hopefully before Vasquez finds us.” 

“I like it,” Fiona yawned. 

“Woah. You like an idea he had? You feeling okay?” Sasha joked and laughed at her sister. “I agree though, it's a good plan. Luckily, we're headed in the right direction.” They drove another hour before reaching Old Haven. It was abandoned and there were no signs of any facilities. Vaughn reminded them it was a secret facility, so it was likely hidden away. Rhys turned his ECHO eye on and looked around. He found panels, and with the help from Sasha, got them all turned on. Some fiddling around and they had themselves a revealed secret base. 

“I guess we just go in?” Rhys glanced behind them and watched for cars. He was worried about Vasquez finding them. Even though they'd driven for the better part of a day, there was no telling how far or close the man was. Fiona grabbed his arm and pulled him in with the others, Rhys never taking his eyes off the sandy distance. The inside was standard Atlas tech and design, but the sight of dozens of bodies was a new addition. 

“Fuck! This is not what I expected.” Vaughn avoided all blood, working around the bodies. Rhys used his eye and scanned one of them. 

“They've...only been dead a few hours.” He looked up at Fiona who gave him a nod. 

“We need to get the hell out of here. Whoever killed the Crimson Lance can't be far.” She grabbed Sasha's hand and Rhys went to Vaughn. They were only stopped by the sound of guns clicking in place. The group froze and Rhys stared in horror at the sight of Vasquez. 

“You're right, fancy hat, they aren't far.” Behind Vasquez was August and his men, which meant they were fucked. 100% fucked. 

“Vasquez, leave them out of this. I'm the one that fucked you over, attacked you and took your deal. Fiona, Sasha, and Vaughn don't have anything to do with this. It's you and me.” He swallowed hard and didn't expect the punch to the face. The force sent him to the ground, waking Jack up from whatever part of his brain the man lived in. Jack looked around him, seeing men with guns, Assquez, and Rhys on the floor with a blood lip. 

“Okay, what the ever loving fuck! I mean I know Hyperion is good at tracking but this is borderline magic shit.” Jack bent down and stared at Rhys. “Let me in princess, I can take them all out.” Rhys shook his head.

“Not without getting one of my friends hurt. I won't risk it.” He whispered his reply and stood up with Vaughn's help.

“Now here's how this is going to go.” Vasquez did some explaining and in the end, Fiona went with August through one door, while Vasquez led Rhys down the other. Rhys rubbed his cheek and stared straight ahead, holding the piece of the key tightly. 

“I can take him! Let me rip his throat out!” Jack was exasperated, but Rhys still shook his head. He couldn't risk Jack doing something and being heard. If the others knew then Vaughn and Sasha were dead. He wasn't risking their lives to save his own. 

“You know Rhys, we could have been good pals. You would have worked your way back from janitor to be my own personal bitch. It would have been great.” Rhys only rolled his eyes in response, while Jack went off. They reached the room and Rhys stepped through, placing the key and watching a field shoot up, blocking Vasquez out. He looked ahead and smiled at Fiona, who gave him one in return. They met in the middle of a massive, open room and looked at one another.

“Let's just give them what they want so they leave Sash and Vaughn out of this.” Fiona knew they couldn't hear her but she was still cautious. Rhys nodded and began pushing his key towards Fiona.

“Agreed. It's my fault for all of this. I'm sorry about everything.” He told her.

“Yeah well, we all fuck up.” They connected the two pieces and ended up with a ball. Rhys nearly dropped it and Fiona shouted at him. Alarms went off and machines were flying towards them with guns pointed. Through the glass they saw Vaughn and Sasha being pointed at with guns, and arguing. “Fuck!” Fiona looked at him. “What the hell are we going to do?!” Rhys stared at Vaughn, at Sasha, at all the shit that went on because of him. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Jack spoke.

“I can control the system. Give me control.” Rhys looked at him and nodded. He didn't need to question this, because one mistake and they were all dead. Jack vanished and Rhys again had the feeling of being inside his head but nowhere else. He watched the red eyes of the machines turn yellow, watched them shot at everyone in the glass, save Sasha and Vaughn. He watched Vasquez use a man as a shield and take off running. He blacked out after that, and when he woke he expected to be tied down or dead. Though he supposed he wouldn't have woken up if that were the case.

“Rhys, you okay?” He blinked and looked up, seeing Vaughn. Fiona was standing beside him, looking down at him.

“What? Yeah...What happened?” He realized, as he sat up, that they were in the caravan and driving. Sasha was at the wheel, which meant they were all alive. 

“You controlled those machines and attacked Vasquez and August. We managed to get out and took off. Who knows how far we'll get. Especially since we have this.” Fiona smirked and held up the ball. Rhys' eyes widened. 

“That's the Gortys project, right?” 

“Yep. Although we don't exactly know what to do with it.” She shrugged and set it down. “Point is, we beat those fuckers.” Rhys sighed in relief and laid back down, his body resting on the floor but a small bed of blankets having been put around and under him. “You just rest, dumb nerd.” Fiona smiled and went to join Sasha, Vaughn leaving him soon after to give him space. Rhys ran a hand through his hair and looked beside him to see Jack.

“You saved us, again. Thank you.” 

“Eh, like I told you before, it was just to keep you from getting scratched up. Can't have the goods damaged.” Jack shrugged. “Anyway, I guess I should...eh, don't ever tell anyone about this or I'll murder you.” Jack paused and took a nonexistent breath. “Thanks for trusting me.” It was said like the man had forgotten speech, but it was still something amazing. Rhys' eyes widened. 

“I...yeah, no problem.” He best not point out anything about the thank you, or mention it ever again. He very well may die if he brought it up. “Just gonna sleep now,” he mumbled. Rhys was exhausted, like he had used all his energy, and he definitely may have. He fell asleep and this time he was in Jack's office. He had a chance to relax again, and maybe this time not get interrupted. Rhys felt his mind clear and everything settle. For a few hours he would get to ignore the world outside of his mind. 

“That's right princess, some private time with your favorite idol.” Rhys turned his head and stared at Jack, eyes widening slightly. The man wasn't wearing his standard outfit but a tailored suit. “I gotta say Rhysie, didn't think you for such domestic fantasies.” Jack chuckled and fixed one of his cuffs. “You want to go to dinner, have a lovely little time and go back home to fuck? Well, I suppose I can indulge that.” Jack was right, he didn't know what had made him come up with such a soft fantasy. Sure it was likely to ramp up when they got to the sex, but a romantic dinner? He couldn't remember when he'd thought of that, but he didn't hate it. Rhys looked down at himself and saw he was wearing his own suit, which was nicer than anything he'd ever worn before. “C'mon princess.” Jack held out a hand, a smirk playing across his lips. Rhys took the hand and felt a strange warmth in his stomach. He walked beside Jack, and while it was a bit strange, it was one of the nicest feelings. Holding hands with Jack was so...domestic, like the man had mentioned. This was Jack though, and he could have refused to do this, so why was he going along with it? Rhys wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut instead.

The world around them warped and the two men were in front of the fanciest fucking restaurant Rhys ever knew. It was in Helios and here even water cost money. “Er, are you sure?” He asked, despite it being a dream he didn't want to be rude. Jack only laughed and led him inside. 

“This is chump change for me, pumpkin. You can order the whole damn menu if you feel inclined.” They took a seat at a booth and while Jack ordered several things, Rhys refused. 

“It's a dream, there's no point in eating the food.” He explained, watching the people around them. It seemed so real but life wasn't quite that kind to him. “It makes sense that something as amazing as this would only be made up in my head.” Rhys glanced at Jack who scrunched his nose and flicked Rhys on the cheek. The younger male yelped and rubbed his cheek. 

“Listen up. Stop the moping and understand that this whole thing is only temporary.” Rhys cocked his head, confused by what the man meant. “You're getting me back on Helios, I'm going to regain my position, and once shit settles down I'll take you here.” Jack smirked. “Think of it as the calm before the storm. You're going to be run ragged by me.” The man chuckled and drank his beer. 

“You aren't fucking with me, right?” Rhys stared at the other, his mind unable to really wrap around what Jack said. He would be his...what, personal assistant? That's what he'd said earlier, and if it were true he would be as close to the top as he ever dreamed of. Not in the money sense, but he would be protected. No one would mess with Handsome Jack's PA. Still, was that what Jack meant?

“I ain't fuckin with you, and yes that is exactly what I mean. My PA. You'll run errands and help me with shit. Then when I'm feeling like it, I'm gonna bend you over my desk, but next time it will be real.” Rhys shivered, imagining it and wanting to bring that to reality faster. 

“Can we just, skip the dinner thing?” Rhys asked. Jack laughed and grabbed his wrist, tugging him out of the booth and out the restaurant. 

“Not a bad idea for once.” 

Rhys followed Jack, stopping every now and again to press their lips together. Rhys loved Jack's lips, how warm they felt against his own. He stumbled through a door and into an apartment he could only assume was Jack's. “Shit, shit.” Rhys cursed and pushed his jacket off, ripping the buttons off the dress shirt and tossing it aside. 

“Eager, are you?” Jack smirked and claimed another patch of Rhys' skin, marking it up with bites. 

“Got interrupted last time,” Rhys mumbled. He reached for Jack's suit jacket but paused. He looked up at the man and watched, waited. 

“Go ahead, I ain't stopping you.” Jack watched, amused at the hesitance of the other. He understood where it came from, but that didn't make it any less amusing. Rhys fingers shook but he managed to take Jack's jacket and shirt off, less rushed than he had been with himself. 

“For fucks sake!” Rhys didn't doubt that Jack was muscular, but fuck this was ridiculous. The man's chest the image of perfection, taut and muscled, everything that Rhys had thought of more. “This isn't even my imagination, is it? You're legit this ripped.” Rhys pouted at the laugh he received in return, ready to argue but shut up by Jack's lips. Rhys clung to Jack, moaning against his lips. Jack led him to a bedroom, pushing him down onto the soft mattress. Jack went right for his pants, tugging them down alongside his boxers. Rhys groaned, his dick already half hard from the making out and hickeys. 

“I think I'll be nice tonight,” Jack chuckled. Rhys cocked his head but got his answer when Jack pressed three fingers against his lips. “If you want some prep, you gotta get them nice and wet.” Jack smirked when, without hesitance, Rhys pushed the fingers into his mouth. Jack wondered just when this brat wormed his way into his mind, not to be funny or anything. Rhys was someone he wouldn't have looked at twice when he was alive, but once he was back in his own body he would be making sure no one else looked twice. It was strange, but he wasn't going to complain, not when Rhys was so loyal. He watched, and felt that mouth around his fingers. Rhys licked and sucked on them, looking so obscene it had Jack's dick twitching. “That's enough of that.” He pulled his fingers out and moved them between Rhys' spread legs. He'd fucked his few share of guys, of everyone really, but Rhys just stuck with him. “Don't complain or I'll just fuck you raw,” he chuckled. Jack started with one finger, pushing it past the ring of muscles and deep into Rhys' body. He swore he could get high off of those whiny moans. “You sound like such a fucking slut, you know that?” Jack smirked and worked the finger into Rhys, adding a second and scissoring the hole. Rhys was twitching and moaning, fingers curled into his own hair and pulling. 

“J-Jack!” Jack felt such satisfaction from those whines, and with that added the third finger. He thrust them into Rhys a couple times before pulling out. He didn't like to lose his composure, but his dick was hard a fucking rock and he just wanted to fuck Rhys into the bed. He stood and unbuckled his pants, shoving them down and situating himself between Rhys' legs. He wrapped his arms under the brunette's waist and pulled him up, pressing his lips to Rhys' and nipping the bottom lip. Jack slipped his tongue inside, taking full control of Rhys, though that wasn't exactly a hard thing to do. “Please! Fuck me!” Rhys' desperate cries only fueled his arousal and Jack didn't need to be begged twice. He guided his cock to the man's hole and thrust. It wasn't nearly as difficult as last time, his cock sliding in with relative ease. He groaned, burying himself deep in Rhys' body. The cry he received from the man under him was like music to his ears. Rhys was writhing, moaning and wiggling his hips.

“Princess, you don't know what you do to me.” Jack growled and pulled his hips back, thrusting in again and again until he found a stead, hard rhythm. He moved in and sucked Rhys' bottom lip into his mouth, biting every now and then. His hands held the jerking hips, using his own to fuck Rhys into the bed. He would be lying if he said he wanted this to end. Rhys' eyes were lidded, mouth open and letting out the most arousing moans. It was far too delicious. 

Rhys was crying, tear streaming down his cheeks from how absolutely amazing this felt. It was like nothing he'd every felt, his body aching for more of Jack. “Want to cum, princess?” Jack whispered, Rhys nodding rapidly. 

“P-Please! Oh god I wanna cum, Jack.” Jack was being merciful this time, taking one hand and wrapping it around Rhys' dick. The brunette moaned and rocked his hips into the hand. Jack's thrusts had the man's cock pushing deeper and deeper, driving Rhys mad. It didn't take long for him to reach his end, not with how amazing this was. One of Jack's thrusts sent him over the edge, screaming and cumming into Jack's hand. Rhys gasped for breath, jerking and twitching as he rode out what was possibly the most amazing orgasm ever. Jack thrust a few more times into him before there was a shudder and hot cum filled his insides. Rhys collapsed back onto the bed, Jack pulling out and collapsing right beside him. The two men were panting for breath, Jack throwing an arm around Rhys and tugging him close.

“You're being awfully nice,” Rhys chuckled once he'd regained his breath. Jack glared and pinched his cheek.

“Don't ruin the moment, Rhysie.” The two men lay there, breathing slowing to a calmed pace. “You better wake up so you can clean the mess,” Jack teased. Rhys blushed and gave a small nod. He didn't want to wake up if he was being honest. But he had to. Rhys closed his eyes and lay there for a few moments. “Hey Jack-” Rhys had opened his eyes to ask the other question but instead of being in bed, he was on the hard floor of the caravan. The brunette sighed and sat up, shivering. He was covered in sweat, but this time there wasn't any drying cum. “You're welcome. It's all over my hand now!” He turned his head and laughed at Jack, the hologram glaring at him. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. He didn't know if he would ever get to live the reality he lived in his dreams, but he was willing to try. After all, he owed it to Handsome Jack.


End file.
